Rainy Days Have Their Moments
by neverdieyoung
Summary: After Hinata finds out that Naruto cheated on her with Sakura, she runs away. Now 5 years later she comes back. But the true question is...does she come back the same? Find out on 'Rainy Days Have Their Moments' NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1 - Mistakes Where Made Today

\- Chapter 1 -

It was silent. It felt like forever as the unbearable silent got louder and louder as a young girl was flouting in the darkness as she tried to understand what was happening.

Something felt wrong, like something bad had happened, but she didn't know what. She slowly tried to open her eyes as to see what was happening, but her attempts on seeing anything failed. Everything was going to fast, as all she could see was fast moving blurry lights in the night, and all that could be heard where the sounds of loud sirens and quite whispers all around.

And like a strict of lighting a voice was heard. "Ma'am what's your name?" The woman's voice was very strict and hard but with little hits of concern "Don't worry you are going to be alright." The young girl couldn't quite see who the woman was but she could hear her clearly as she tried to respond.

"H-Hi-Hinata H-Hyuga" the girls said as loudly as she could, but it only came out as low whisper.

"Great, your doing great. Just stay with me got it?" The lady continued to speak as Hinata could only give small nods.

Hinata soon notice that she couldn't feel her hands, she couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't feel anything. Her body was completely numb as she tried to move just little bit. But to no avail she just couldn't. She felt so...weak.

She used her eyes as to see what had started this. But still nothing. All she could truly feel was herself laying on a pool of some sort and the little drops of rain that had fallen on her pale white face.

"W-wh-what h-h-hap-happened?" The girl tired to say, but her words came out faint and weak once again.

"Don't worry ma'am where taking you to the hospital right now so just hold on" the lady said sounding vary ferm.

Hinata gave her one last weak nod as she felt her eyes start to give out. She just could take the numb pain that over came her. ' _What's going on_?' The girl thought to her self as she was now surrounded by darkness once again.

Soon her thoughts slowly drifted as her mind went back into the past.

{ Flash Back }

School was already over and most kids where gone. The hallways where empty as the only student there was a girl with short navy blue hair.

She stared out the window as it started to get dark outside and the rain poured.

She was waiting for her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, the head of the student council. She wanted to surprise him by staying after school and waiting for him so that they can walk home together.

She smiled at the thought of her being able to spend time with her beloved boyfriend. Never in all her years of living had she ever had so much love for someone.

But what the girl didn't know was the troubles that awaited her.

It hit 7:30 and it was about time for the council meeting to be over.

She made her way to the class, only to hear a familiar giggling and the slight sounds of moaning. As the girl grow courius she turned the corner to see who it was.

But as we all know, 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

The moment the petit girl turned the corner she felt tears flow down her wide lavender eyes.

What she saw was what every girl feared. Her boyfriend kissing another girl, but not just any girl but one of her best friends.

She quickly ran away from the sene with out making a sound as her tears poured down her pale face. The sene continued to play over and over in her head as it only made the pain in her cheats worsen.

' _Why?'_ Was the only question going though her head as she mindlessly ran as far away from the place where her love was murdered.

 _'Why Naruto? I thought you liked me. Was I not good enough for you? Did I not love you enough? Why?!'_ She felt like her heart had shader into a billion little pieces. Her heart was like a TNT stick that was lit by both ends and only just about to blow!

"Ahh!" The girl screamed as she ran even faster, bumping into people but not caring. How could it feel this bad? 'WHY' did it feel this bad? Did she truly love his this much, even though he _NEVER_ felt the same!

 _\- LOUD SCREAM! -_

She lead out a loud scream. She didn't want to care anymore! She didn't care that people stared at her run with tears in her eyes, she didn't care that it was dark and pouring outside, and she didn't care that she was...in the middle of one of the street with the light turning green...

As if like time had stopped... 

She saw dozens of bright lights head towards her at a high speed...

Screams can be heard from the side walks as well as loud shrieks and horns coming from the cars...

The lavender eyed girl's eyes didn't widen nor did they hold any fear, what could only be seen was the girls eyes turn dark as the car was only inches away from her...

"Why?" Was the girls last words as everything went back to normal speed and Hinata's world turned black.

{ End Of Flash Back }

"Hinata! Hinata!" A familiar voice can be heard as the girls eye slowly opened once more.

This time she was facing bright ceiling lights as they passed by one by one at a quick speed.

"Don't worry Hinata, everything's going to be alright, just hang on" the boy said.

Hinata slowly moved her head to face the person who was talking to her.

When she finally did, she saw the face of her cousin, Neji, with his face full of fear and concern.

 _'"Neji? Why are you here?'_ Hinata thought as she tired to reach for his face but Neji was faster and he squeezed her small hand in his large ones.

As the medics rushed Hinata to the operating room with Neji following on the side still squeezing onto Hinata's hand, One of the nurses stopped him from going any further. "Sir you are not allowed to pass. You must go wait in the waiting room"

Neji didn't want to leave but it's not like he could truly do anything. So he obeyed the nurses orders and made his way to the waiting room.

"Hinata your not allowed to give up on me. Got it" he said gripping his two fist tightly and slowly walking back to the waiting room.

|Waiting Room|

As Neji waited, his head was clouded.

"Please don't die Hina" he whispered.

"She's to strong to die, for something like this" Neji's head shot up as he faced his uncle, the father of Hinata, who was in his usual business suit.

His uncle soon gave Neji a sad yet warm smile.

"Your right, it's just..."

"There's no shame in being scared. All we have to do now is have faith that your cousin is strong enough to hold on" Neji looked at his uncle worriedly but then nodded in agreement.

The two sat awaiting for the result of Hinata. Though both wished Hinata would live, apart of them knew that might not be the case.

|With Hinata|

As Hinata was being rushed to the opporating room she felt tears building up, only just about to fall.

She soon was face to face with even greater bright lights as she saw a nurse with a blue mask quickly replace her oxygen mask for sleeping gas.

She let the tears in her eyes escape.

 _'All because of one man, all because of a silly crush, all because I fell in love.'_ She let out a small chuckle when her eyes grow heavier and heavier.

 _'How did it come to this?'_ The girl thought. Throughout her whole life she's been kind to others, never doing anything to create enemies. All she ever wanted was for the people around her to be happy.

The boy she fell in love with wasn't only a her life long crush but her hero too.

When her mother died and her father never bring home, she grow up depressed. When she show Naruto it was like seeing light for the first time...the boy was like her _light_. She looked up to him with all her heart, and once she entered the 3rd grade she knew that what she felt for him wasn't just admireasion but  love.

But she never grow the courage to talk to him, and every time she got near him she'd either heat up or faint.

But 3 months after her 13th birthday she confessed her live to him. And what shocked her more was that he said he liked her too.

She was overwhelmed with happiness...but in the end...it was all a lie.

Every moment they spend, every laughed they share, all those happy moments...where all a lie.

 _'You where nothing but a bad, fat, disgusting lie.'_ The young Hyuga thought as an image if Naruto's smiling face popped up and quickly disappeared.

She then started to close her eye for the last time as she started to sink deeper and deeper into the darkness, further and further away from the light and her heart crumbling piece by piece.

 _'My mistake was loving you...'_

|In The Waiting Room|

Neji and Hinata's father had been sitting in the waiting room for about 6 hours now.

They've seen people come in and out, with both good news and bad.

Even after so many hours their hands are still trembling, praying that everything was going to be ok.

Soon the doors opened and the doctor announced Hinata's name. The two immediately stood up.

Neji quickly ran to the doctor, not being able to wait a second longer while his uncle was close behind.

"Are you the father of Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yes"

"Doctor. Is she ok?" Hiashi asked as his face tried to stay completely calm.

There was a long silane as the doctor let out a sad sigh will removing his head band.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could...but in an accident like this, it's was amazing that she even made it this long. I'm sorry but she's gone. "

Neji and Hinata's fathers eyes grow wide.

Neji clinched to his chest as it felt like it was on fire. He soon fell to his knees and hit the floor. As he hid his face.

Hiashi on the other hand took out his phone, which had a picture of his two daughters when they where kids. His eyes watered and he started to cry.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! The pasent, Hinata Hyuga, is breathing! You must opporate on her at once!" Everyone's attention was soloy on the nurse that had rushed though the door.

"Well it looks like we might have ourselves a miracle" the doctor said as we ran though the doors with the nurse following behind.

"Is...she going to live?" Neji said as silence fell upon the two.

|With Hinata|

' _No! I won't lets you die! Not like this!'_ A voiced screamed before Hinata could be totally consumed by the darkness.

' _Are you're really just going to give up just like that?! You have worked to hard to let some boy break you down like this!'_ The voice continued to scream.

"My life is worthless...no matter how strong I get I will never be good enough for anything _..._ " Hinata responded as she started to slip away.

 _'No! Your worth way more then you think you are!'_

"No one with ever care...no one will ever like me...and no one will love me"

Hinata started to tears fall down as her heart fall apart.

 _'That's not true_ _...'_ the voice said in a calming and warm tone.

Hinata was shocked at the voice...it sounded to...familiar.

 _'_ _Your father loves you, he's waiting for you to come back and your cousin Neji as well. Your friends at school...their waiting for you to show them your beautiful smile again. Just open your eyes and you will see..._ _even that boy will miss you...'_

Hinata hadn't notice but, her eyes where closed the hole time she was talking to the voice.

"I'm scared...I don't like the darkness. It's so dark, sad, and cold"

The voice started to giggle. A sound Hinata was to familiar to forget.

 _'There is no reasons to be scared anymore Hinata. Though Naruto broke your heart, all you have to do is push on.'_

Hinata then felt hands covering her eyes. They where warm and soft. just like...

 _'Now Hinata open your eye when I count to three. Now 1...2...and...3'_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. It wasn't dark anymore. Quite the opposite. It was a filled of open grass and with a beautiful shining sun.

Hinata imdiantly turned around, as her eyes started to water again.

"Mom?"

The woman gave a warm smile.

 _'Hinata, it's been a while. How have you been?'_

"Mom" Hinata said once again as she ran into the woman's arms and squeezed her as hard as she could.

 _'Heh heh, it nice to see you so happy after what happened but it's time for you to go_ _'_ the woman said as she put her hand on Hinata's head.

"I don't want to...the world down there is so cold and filled with so many bad things. And.."

 _'_ _I_ _understand Hinata but.._ _'_ Hinata's mom went down so that's she would be at the same eye level as Hinata. She put her forehead on Hinata's forehead and spoke.

 _'_ _Your a lot more stronger then what you think you are'_

From there Hinata wipped away her tears and slightly nodded to her mother.

 _'I love you mom...'_

When Hinata opened her eyes she was face to face with the ceiling once again. She slowly sat up as she notice that she was in a hospital gown and laying in a hospital bed. She looked out her huge window only to see that it was still raining outside.

But before Hinata could do anything more she heard someone come though the door.

At the vary that moment, Hinata's heart stopped.

"Hinata your...wake"

\- End Of Chapter -

Hahaha cliff hanger! ㈶1

I hate it when people put cliff hanger but I'm a jerk so I put one in.

I know I have like two story's that I'm still working on but I just can't fight the urge to write this story so I'll try to write all three. If you get the chance read my other ones I'd really appreciated it ㈴2

I hope you like it and I'll update in like a week, just so you could wait for it hahaha. Till next time!

|Me No Own Naruto Or It Characters|


	2. Chapter 2 - This Is Where It Ends

_\- Chapter 2 -_

"Hinata your...awake" said the yellow haired boy as he stared shocked at Hinata. But the young beauty was also equally as shocked.

The two looked blindly at one another not daring to say anything at all. Hinata felt her heart ache, as she pressed her small fist to her chest, trying to cause the rapid pounding in her chest to stop. The silence was killing both young teens as Naruto was about to say something, but he was cut short due to Hinata speaking first.

"Na-Naruto-kun? How are you?" Hinata was barley able to speak. She felt her breath thicken, it was amazing the way he could make her feel. Why did he have such a powerful affect on her?

Just before Naruto was about respond he couldn't help but notice Hinata. She was so scared. Her lips where slightly blue with cuts. Her arms, which can clearly be seen in her hospital gown, were bruised. He hated how she looked, it was so hard to even look at her.

"I'm sorry Hinata, this is all my fault..." He said sadly as he avoided his eyes from her. But for some reason when he said that Hinata felt something. Something that felt like _hope._

 _'D-Does he know? Does h-he know that I saw him kiss Sakura-chan?'_ Her broken heart started to tremble at the thought of him knowing. _'Is he here to-to tell me he's s-sorry?'_ She was hoping, Hoping that he was, hoping that he was going to apologize and this whole thing was going to be a big mistake and that Sakura forced her self on him. Right now...all she had was hope.

Her hands went down to her bed sheets as she gripped them tightly while biting down on her bottom lip.

"...it's my fault that you stayed behind..."

 _'All you have to say is that it was a mistake...'_

"...because you wanted to wait for me and walk home together..."

 _'...That's all you have to say...'_

"...But you..."

 _'...and everything can be like it was. With you and me and all the love we've made. This whole thing can be all a bad dream! All you need to say is that it was a mistake!'_ Hinata felt her wile body shiver, all she truly wanted was for her and Naruto to go back to the way they where! and all he had to do was apologize. Just one 'I'm sorry!' and she'd take him back.

HInata started to feel little tears of happiness grow at the side of her eyes. This whole accident was just going to be a horrible, bad dream!

"...Couldn't find me because I went straight home after the council meeting and so you went home and you got into an accident. It's all my fault!" Naruto finished as he rushed up to her and gave her a big hug.

Hinata was shocked. Never in all her life had she felt such an empty and meaningless hug. She didn't hug him back as she continued to try to hold back the tears that where trying to escape.

 _'He l-lied to m-me...he was n-never g-going to tell me th-that he and S-Sakura-chan kissed! How can I b-be so stupid! H-he cheated o-on me an-and I-I was e-even g-going to t-take him back! Stupid! St-Stupid! Stupid!'_ Once again that bad pain in her cheat came, but this time it was not only because of Naruto but because of her own stupidity. _'D-Don't cry...you ca-can't, not anymore!'_

Naruto slowly pulled away as he was just about to sit down, on a set that was close to Hinata's bed, when he imminently stopped, when he heard what Hinata said. His eyes widen as he looked at her in shock. Hinata didn't look back as she stared down at her bed sheets, with Her navy blue bangs covering her eyes.

"Hinata?"

Hinata stood still, as she gripped on to her bed sheets even more tightly then before, as she felt the pain of her over ground nails digging into her nails.

"Like I-I said, I think we should b-b-break up."

The room filled with silence once again as the two didn't say a word. Naruto stared at Hinata in disbelief. Never would he had thought that little sweet Hinata would break up with him. She was way to shy and timid for that. But what truly cough this attention, was what she said next.

"You and I-I both know th-that you didn't go straight h-home. I saw you" she said as she started to tremble.

Naruto couldn't help but be shocked. _'she knew! but how?!'_ the thought of Hinata knowing about him and Sakura's little afar sent shivers down his spine.

"Naruto I-I think its b-best for you to leave now. I gauss w-we where j-just never truly m-meant to be." Naruto felt his heart break just little at her words.

Naruto had always liked Hinata but when Sakura kissed him he couldn't help but kiss her back. It was like he was testing her out. Naruto liked Sakura for a long time, but the time Hinata told him that she liked him, he was so filled with happiness in the fact that someone actually liked him and so tired of being rejected that he accepted her love. But he slowly came to terms that he might truly be in love with Hinata. But Sakura just had to mess that up. She was literally throwing herself at him everyday for some _strange_ reason. But one night right after the council meeting he had enough and confronted her about it, and that was also the same night Hinata got into the accident.

Sakura pressed her lips to Naruto and he gave in. He just had to know how it felt like to kiss the girl he once cared for so deeply.

But as we all know, everything comes with a cost.

Naruto didn't know how to explain to Hinata. He could easily tell that Hinata eyes where watering and it pained him to see that he was the course of it, and in the end... all he could do was run away.

Naruto quickly looked at Hinata once more as he ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Hinata stayed quiet, at she looked out her window with tears flowing down. She felt as though everything was falling apart. Her once nice skin was all bruised and the nails that she used to care for so much was now long and yellowish, her hair was oily and ruff and she smelled like she hadn't showed for days. All because of that stupid! stupid! word!

While Hinata cried she heard someone come in. Hinata quickly wiped her eyes and turned to see who it was.

"Hinata...your awake?"

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata said cheerfully, like she always did. And making it truly look like she wasn't crying at all.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan if only-" But before Neji could continue Hinata immediately started to laugh, causing Neji to become confused. "Hinata this is serious you can't-"

"I think it's time to get out of bed don't you?" As she said that she hopped out of bed wobbling a little as Neji was about to help her till but she quickly fought her footing and opened the window, letting the wind flow though her short navy blue hair.

"Hinata-chan you've only just woken up! You can't get out of bed yet, you need rest!" Neji was just about to push Hinata into bed when she stopped him by speaking.

"I understand full w-well what happened, and n-none of this could have been p-prevented. It was f-fate, my fate." Hinata slowly turned around now facing Neji, But the moment she did, it coursed Neji to go surprised as to the big smile that was plastered all over her face. "Plus I'm s-still alive so there's nothing to w-worry about."

But still even with her big smile, he could still detect the small signs of sadness in it. "Hinata you know I know you better then anyone... and I can tell that there's something your not telling me"

"S-sorry Neji. But I guess y-you'll just have to find o-out." With that Neji stayed silent and sat on the chair near Hinata's bed to keep her company while he messaged his uncle about the good news.

"Hey Neji? I-I have to k-know...h-how long h-have I-I've been here?" Neji lifted his gaze from his phone as he watched Hinata sit in her bed looking out the window.

"1 month, you've been in a comma for about 1 month."

"You've s-seen th-the list o-of people that h-have visited m-me, r-right?" Hinata continued to look out the window as if there was the most untrusting thing out there.

Neji lifted a brow at his cousins question, as he also tried to see what Hinata was looking at. "Though I might be your cousin, I have also been in trusted by your father to protect you at all cost. So your answer is 'yes', I do know every single person that has both come in and out of this room." Neji said plainly as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Can y-you tell m-me how m-many times Na-Naruto has come?"

"..." Neji didn't say anything as Hinata finally turned her gaze as to look at him. "*Sigh*" Neji let out a loud sigh as he looked Hinata straight in the eye.

"I'm guessing you truly wish to know?" Hinata soli nodded. Neji let out another sigh as he readjusted himself in his set. Neji knew about Naruto and Hinatas relationship, so it was hard to tell his sweet cousin about Naruto. And it was even harder to try not to bet the bloody day lights out of him.

"Today. Today was the first time he has come to visit you" Hinata didn't look shock or sad one bit. If anything she looked like she had no emotion as she just went back to looking out the window. Neji stood up as he knew what was happening.

"Hinata, tomorrow me and your father will come to visit so take care." Neji soon took out about 200$ and laid it on her night stand table "There's a bakery downstairs so just in case you get hungry I'll leave some money. I know how much you like your sweets" he let out a small chuckle, as he tried to smile. But Hinata didn't say a word as she just looked out that window, causing Nejis smile to fade.

As Neji closed the door behind him, he felt his body fill with rage. The moment the door closed you could hear loud sobbing coming from Hinatas room.

This had to be it, why she was acting weird, why her smiles looked so sad, it was because of Naruto. How Neji wished to kill him right now, but he knew that Hinata would never forgive him, and there was nothing worser then Hinata hating him.

Neji just walked back home with his hand clinching tightly.

|With Hinata|

As she sat in bed pouring her eyes out there was something that hit her.

 _'Why_ _a-_ _am I crying like a_ _t-_ _total baby? Ha, look how far I've fallen. I b_ _-b_ _et if mom or dad was here they would be_ _a-_ _ashamed.'_ As Hinata pressed her face deeper into her hands she saw a glimpse. A glimpse of her and her parents when she was small. And that one time when Hinatas mom told her something that she had thought that she had long forgotten.

 _{ Flash Back }_

 _"Hinata your strong no matter what might happen. If hard times come I know you'll surpass them, because you have ways been much stronger then I have. Mommy loves you honey"_

 _{ End Of Flash Back }_

Smaller tears started to fall down as Hinata took a deep breath and wiped her tears away as she examined her room.

Her room was big, as she knew full well that her father must have been the one to pay for something so big. She looked around a little more as she started to stare at all the balloons and cards that had written _'get well soon'._ But in the far corner of the room was a duffle bag filled with clothes in it.

Hinata let out a small chuckle as she looked at the duffle back once more.

"There's only o-one way for me to change, and that's n-not sticking around here." With that Hinata hoped out of bed and changed into the clothes that was in the duffle bag.

She put on a dark purple jacket with black sweats and black converse. She put on a gray Benny, as to cover her dark navy hair and sun glasses so people wouldn't recognize her lavender eyes.

With that she was ready. She grabbed the money off the table and stuffed it into the bag. Just before leaving she looked back at her room. The room looked as though no one had even touched it, with the bed made and her hospital goons neatly folded and on her bed.

As she opened the door she took in a deep breath. "M-My only chance in backing out is now." Hinata hesitated. She was never the type to runaway, and now here she was, ready to go.

Hinata squeeze her eyes as she clinched onto her bags strap.

\- PUSH -

Hinata was lightly pushed out of her room as she quickly looked behind her as to see who it was, but...there was no one there.

"Guess that s-settles it. I'm g-going" Hinata tightened her grip on her bag as she quietly slipped out of the hospital without ever being seen.

When she got outside she stopped as she saw the rain pour.

 _'I wonder how long it's been raining?'_

She gulped as she saw all the cars speeding in the streets. To say that she was scared was an understatement, she was beyond scared. Never had she ever tried to run away before and most runaways never make it out there! Her body shacked in fear.

But...for some strange reason...she just couldn't wipe the smile of excitement that was written all over her face. Though she was scared out of her mind. This was something new! Something that nobody in this small town has ever done! And now she was ready... She quickly pulled out her phone as she searched for the nearest travel bus station. Once she found it she quickly ran towards its direction. Not caring that it was pouring out side.

This was for the best, just until she got stronger, just a little more stronger...then she can finally face Naruto.

|At The Bus Station|

"O-One ticket to anywhere" Hinata said trying to sound like a boy, but she knew that the ticket sells guy wasn't buying it.

"Huh? Where's your mom kid? Get lost, I only serve paying customers" the man said as he turned back to his newspaper. Hinata let out sigh as she pulled out half of what she had and placed it on the table.

The man watched her in curiosity. "Will that be enough?" She said in an slightly irritated voice.

"I don't know what's your problem but that won't get you anywhere nice. The best you can got to is Suna. Though it's far thats nowhere a girly like you wants to be."

"T-That's fine." Hinata said while she watched the station that was flood with people, all going somewhere that wasn't here.

"You seem pretty eager to leave the town. Can I ask why?" He said as he prepared Hinatas ticket.

"Let's j-just say that for me...a-anywheres better then here" she said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"Ok I'm done, here's your ticket to _anywhere_ " Hinata bowed her head as a thanks as she headed to the buses terminal.

"Hey kid!" The guy yelled as he ran up to her. "I don't know your reason as to leaving but here" the guy then slammed a 50 dollar bill on her hand and gave her a warm smile. "It might not be much but I wish you good luck" from there he walked back to his bout while waving at her.

Hinata smiled as she waved back to.

Hinata soon found the bus that said Suna on the top and hopped on it. The bus was half empty so she sat in the far back.

"Goodbyes Konoha, I'll be back as soon as I can" and from there she was off, never to be seen of heard from in a long time.

 _\- End Of Chapter -_

Sorry if this chapter is super crummy! Please forgive!

Anyway, I'll try to post in a week but I want to work on my other story's so I'm not making any promises. Oh and if you wanted to know, yes this is a NARUHINA fanfic. I know it doesn't seem like it but it is.

Anyway hope you like it and I'll be back as soon as possible! Bye bye!

|I Didn't Own Naruto or the images I post|


	3. Chapter 3 - This Is Where It Begins

**\- Chapter 3 -**

Hours turned into days and days turned into months. She was gone. It was as if she didn't even exist, as police spend countless hours, countless days on trying to found the young Hyuga. But to no such luck, as only one clue was found. Though only leading the group to nothing, but a dead end.

 **|Suna Bus Station|**

Night had fallen and the cold had kicked in. The bus had come to a stop as it the passengers that sat inside slowly began to make their way off the bus. Along with a certain lavender eyed girl.

Though the moment she steps off something had changed. As she was now like a black dot in a white portrait. As the clothes, she wore were no longer a form of disguise, but a way of showing that she was different from the rest of the crowd. Unlike the people around her who wore dark worn down clothes, her clothes were new and bright.

Suddenly the regret and terror the young girl had tried to suppress all trough the bus ride had begin to bubble up as her body began to shake. Hinata's body began to shiver. Not just because of the cold winds which blow right through her jacket, but mostly because of fear.

"Cold." She said softly as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Though unaware of the person listening.

"You can say that again." Hinata almost jumped as she quickly turning around to face the person now standing next to her. "But I guess that's just how it is here, scorching hot by day and freezing cold by night. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, being born here and all, but I suffer just like any newcomer." The girl finally shifting her gaze down on Hinata. "So what are you doing here meeting a relative if something?"

Hinata lips began to tremble. Tears forming at the edge of her eyes. ' _What now?'_ Hinata thought, her head spinning _._ The girl before her seemed to be older, probably by 2 to 3 years! Though her hair was cute the way it was tied into four piney tails, the fact of the matter was that she didn't look friendly, her voice slightly deep, with pierced ears and a face that just yelled trouble. Hinata was sure with the girl's long legs that she'd catch up to her in no time if she tried to run. What did she want with her anyway! Hinata body began to tremble more severely than before as her tears began to roll down.

The girl flinched. "Wh-What?! Why are you crying? Are you ok!" The girl asked as she grabbed a hold of Hinata's wrist, as it only caused Hinata cry even more. _'She's g-going to kill me!'_ HThough soon Hinata's body came to a complete stop as it froze in place when the tall girl leaned down placing her forehead against Hinata's. "Wow. You're burning up kid."

Hinata's tries stopped, as her eyes slightly widened, while she slowly placed her hand on her forehead. The girl was right, she was burning up, was she sick? She had left the hospital only a few hour ago. Stupid she has just woken up after being in a car accident and hadn't been check by the doctor at all. Though she knew now. What the doctor would no doubt have told her. "Dizziness, nausea, and possible..." Hinata couldn't even finish saying her own sometimes before fainting.

"Kid?!"

 **\- In Konoha -**

It was already dark, as the sun had said goodbye while the moon said hello. People were already heading home as they passed the young boy sitting on a stone bench in the park. His mind was in a daze, as he didn't even notice that the street lights had already turned on, but did notice the presence of the boy who now stood in front of him.

"So are you here to kill me?" The blonde haired boy said before letting out a dry laugh. "I broke the only promise you told me to keep. You should do it, I would."

"You and I both know Hinata would never forgive me if I did."

Naruto didn't say anything after that. He just continued to sit on the stone bench he'd been sitting on since morning, or more like since he found out that Hinata had gone missing.

At first many had thought that she was taken, begin the daughter of a wealthy CEO, it wasn't out if the question. Though after checking the security cameras in the hospital, it was certain that that wasn't the case. As it showed clearly that she had run away.

Though it only left the question. Why?

It wasn't long till Hiroshi Hyuga had sent out private investigators to search for the runaway Hyuga.

"Why are you here, Neji? What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

Naruto arched a brow at the brown haired Hyuga. "Wondering what?"

Neji released a small laugh. "You know Hinata really was pathetic, wasn't she? Who would have thought she was so stupid? Then again stupid people always fall in love with the wrong person, don't they-"

Naruto quickly stood up as he grabbed a hold of Neji's collar. "Shut up! Hinata wasn't stupid!"

Neji unfazed by the blonde boy's actions continued. "But you must have thought that. That's why you cheated on her right? Because you knew you'd be able to get away with it. Though of course the only reason she caught you was because of bad timing, right? When we find her, all you have to do is apologize, and I'm sure she'll forgive you. It's not in her nature to stay mad. Then you can just go back to cheating be hide her back again. Because of course, she is too stupid to truly leave you. Since you are the one person she can't live without."

Naruto clenched his teeth, his left hand still holding tightly to Neji's shirt, as the other was already clenched into a fist as it was only inches away from Neji's right check. "I told you to shut up! I never cheated on Hinata, it was just-"

"A mistake." Neji's blunt words struck Naruto like a lightning bolt, causing his whole body to grow paralyzed.

Naruto didn't say anything after that, as he let go of Neji's shirt and loosened his fist while letting both hands fall to his side. "Hinata isn't stupid, she isn't, because the only stupid one in that relationship was me."

Neji released a stressful sigh as he smoothened out his now crumpled shirt. "Sakura told me, you know. That she was the one who forced you to kiss her."

"Yeah, and what does that matter? Hinata's gone. In a way, you could say she left me."

Neji laughed, hard. This caused Naruto to look at him oddly as he watched how tears soon began to form at the edge of his eyes.

Once Neji caught his breath he began to speak. "You know I really did come here to kill you." Naruto didn't say anything, as he only continued to stare at him, "But on my way here I passed by the bakery shop in town. She loved going there, it's ridiculous how many times she ordered the same thing."

"Cinnamon Buns," Naruto said this time.

Neji smiled. "Yeah, she loved those things. But even though I was never a fan of sweets I'd always take her there, every Sunday."

A pose was heard as none of them said anything for a while, both remembering the time they spent in with Hinata at the town's only Bake Shop. Neji soon cleared his throat. "When I first got here I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but I sure now."

"Tell me what?"

"It had taken them all day, though they finally found where Hinata might have gone. I thought you would have wanted to know."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

Neji released a dry laugh, as he couldn't help but facepalm himself. "Can you believe it, she had taken a bus to Suna."

"Suna?!" Naruto yelled.

"That was the exact reaction I had," Neji said while releasing a dry laugh.

"This isn't something to be joking about Neji! Even a grown man who goes to Suns doesn't even make it back alive! We have to-"

"I know." Neji, plain and strict words caused Naruto's body to freeze. "There searching. But-"

"But what?!"

"There wasn't a single clue of her at the bus station, the men don't know where to search first."

"But they just can't give up! They have to try right?!"

"You never do give up, do you?"

Naruto soon began to walk toward the Hyuga mansion. "Not when it comes to Hinata."

 **\- Suna -**

"Hey! Kid-" Hinata's eyes slowly began to open. "W-where am I?" Hinata's faint words could barely be heard as she was now faced with bright green eyes that made connect with her lavender ones. "Geez!" The girl's loud reaction caused Hinata to quickly sit up, though not without noticing that she was no longer lying on the ground but an old wooden bench.

As Hinata watched the angry expression on the girl's face, she hesitated to speak. "D-Did you put me h-here?"

The girl let out a sigh. "Well, you don't think you flouted here did'ya?"

Hinata checks went warm as she shook her head. "T-Thank y-you."

"Don't mention it. So? Are you feeling ok? Or are you planning on fainting again, because if that's the case then I'm not going to be here waiting for you to wake up again."

Hinata smiled at the thought. "T-Thank you."

The girl's scary expression softened into a small smile. "You already said that stupid."

As the two girls continued to smile at one another, a hard wind soon blew through, causing Hinata to quickly hug herself as her body began to shiver once again. The sweater she was wear was really doing nothing to keep her warm.

"Hey, wait here. I'll be right back." Hinata blinked confusedly at the girl as she tilted her head to the side wondering where she was going. Though as Hinata watch how the girl ran off, disappearing amongst the crowds of people, she suddenly noticed that she hadn't even asked for her name. Even after everything the girl have done for her.

The sound of a bus leaving caught Hinata off geared, as it began to remind her of where she was and why she was there. ' _What now? Where do I go from here?'_ Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest as she could feel tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. She did this to herself, she ran way because that's what she felt was the right call and this is where it brought her, but...she hugged her knees more tightly...now she no longer knows what to do.

"Here." Hinata's head quickly shot up when she heard the sound of the girl's voice, surprised to see that she now carried a brown paper bag and two drinks, as one was held out in front of her.

Hinata hesitated at first but slowly reserved it anyway. Through as she did so, she looked at the girl, then at the hot drink, and then back at the girl as their eyes soon made direct contact. The girl could tell that Hinata was struggling to say something, as she arched a brow at her weirdness. _'Just spit it out.'_ The girl though as she watched how Hinata face began to go red.

"Hi..."

The girl soon sweat dropped. _'Hi?"_

"Hi-Hi-na..." Hinata quickly sucked in a deep breath as she said, "Hinata!"

"Hinata?" The girl repeated as the lavender eyed girls face was now fully neon red.

The girl's eyes slightly widen, when suddenly noticing what the strange shy girl had meant. "Is that your name?"

Hinata solely nodded as she kept her eyes down on her drink.

She was surprised when the girl suddenly sat down next to her. She watched how the girl placed the paper bag on her lap while opening it up and taking out what looked like a hot red bean bun. It was then when Hinata had noticed how hungry she was. The only time she could remember eating something was at school during lunch, which was mouths ago. Hinata watched how the girl soon held the bun in her mouth, as she used her now free hand to dig back into the paper bag revealing another one. The girl looked at Hinata with serious eyes as she held out the bun, which this time, Hinata didn't hesitate to reserve.

As the girls ate in silence, the sound of the buses leaving and coming filling the awkward void as they both stayed silent that is till the girl spoke. "You're not from here, are you?"

Hinata's eyes shifted to the ground again as she hung her head. "C-Can you tell that easily that I'm n-not from here?" Hinata asked quietly.

The tall girl snorted "Pretty much. Plus your clothes are a big give away."

Hinata sighed sadly. "I g-guess your right."

"My names Temari." The girl said surprising Hinata as it caused her to quickly look up at her, though who's eye only looked out at the station. "Listen. I've lived here my entire life, so I've seen my fair share of runaway kids. In a way your all the same, with dazed eyes and confused frown." Temari looked down at her, as she gave her small smile. "Yup, all the same."

Hinata eyes widened. "You seem smart, so I'm only going to say this once. You can choose to ignore it or go with it, cause in the end, it's your decision. It doesn't matter your intentions or your purpose. Kids are just not made out for places like this. Nothing good comes from staying here. Most people here spend their whole lives trying to get out. Not many of them even make it. So believe me when I say

"You seem smart, so I'm only going to say this once. You can choose to ignore it or go with it, cause in the end, it's your decision. It doesn't matter your intentions or your purpose. Kids are just not made out for places like this. Nothing good comes from staying here. Most people here spend their whole lives trying to get out. Not many of them even make it. So believe me when I say _go back home."_ From there Temari stood up, finished the rest of her steam bun before she crumpled her wrapper and throw it in the trash next to the bench they sat on.

Though before walking away she stopped in front of Hinata as she looked directly into her eyes. "I'd wish you luck, but this is the place were luck it just not found. I guess you could say this town has two names. Suna and Suna of the unlucky." Temari didn't say anymore after that as she barrier her hands deep into her pocket and began to walk away.

For a moment it felt like a bucket of cold water had just been spilled on her, as Hinata quickly stood up, her mouth slightly open ready to speak, yet nothing. At that moment she wanted to tell her she was wrong, tell her that she didn't know her at all. Though even though Temari had only known her for, what? An hour? She had already see who she was, and her capabilities.

Hinata clenched her two small hands into a tight fist. Though as she watched Temari walk further and further away, quickly disappearing into the crowd she let go as she let her hands dangle by her side. This was her sign of loss hope. _'Is that was I should do? Just give up? II haven't even started. But then again I do have enough money to pay for another bus ticket. Yeah. I'll just go home. Neji and father must be worried.'_ That was it. As she then began to make her way back.

Though only four steps in she stopped. As she looked up at the ceiling of the station. "Suna of the unlucky." She whispered.

.

.

.

She didn't know what's she was doing, all of a sudden she was running. Her legs did this before, they did this on the day of the crash, during _that_ time. If was almost as if they had a mind of their own. She was breathing heavily, trying to push through the crowd of people and apologizing every time she bumped into one of them while giving them a small bow. But she still continued to run.

She suddenly stopped when she saw who she was looking for. She clenched her hands into a fist, this time she wasn't going to give up, not until she told her what she wanted to say, not until the words she says aren't only going to convince the girl, but her as well. So as she tightly shut her eyes and took a huge breath of air, she yelled.

"T-Temari-Chan!"

A cold shiver went up the girl's spine, at the sound of her name being yelled across the station platform. As she slowly turned around, she was surprised to see who yelled her name with such force. "Hinata?"

Hinata was panting before speaking, as she wiped the sweat from her now dripping forehead. Not opening her eyes as she took in another deep breath, as she yelled again. "If t-this p-place is really known a-as unlucky then I'm w-where I want t-to be-be." Hinata took another breath, though this time she straightened her back and looked directly at the girl. "B-Because there's no one as unlucky as me!"

Temari stared in awe at the girl for a second, though soon a smirk began to form on her lips. "Is that so?"

Hinata responded with a timid nod.

"Okay then." Was all Temari said as she soon turned around as she began to walk away. The only thing Hinata could do was watch her walk away again, though then again what more was she expecting? She seemed to understand what she meant, that's all she wanted right? It's not like she was going to take her home or anything, right?

Hinata continued to breathe heavily, though not like before, she stayed there a second longer before turning around. _'I guess I have to find somewhere to stay for the mine time.'_

"Hey! Stutter girl!" Hinata quickly turned around at the sound of Temari's voice. "You're going in the wrong direction, home is this way." Hinata's eye widened. "All runaways need a place to stay right? So let's go." She could feel tears form at the edge of her eyes, though this time she didn't let them fall as she quickly wiped them away and ran towards Temari. "Kay!"

As they walked together out of the station, Hinata could help but smile. "Before we go home, I need to warn you that I also have two other younger brothers. Think you can handle them?"

Hinta nodded.

"And we also suck at cooking so you might starve."

"T-That's ok. I c-can cook."

Temari smiled. "I already love you."

 **\- End of Chapter -**

 **|I Do Not Own Naruto|**


	4. Chapter 4 - Returning Home

**\- Chapter 4 -**

With a fresh cut on her cheek and a dark bruise on her right eye, she stood there in a daze.

As she continued to breathe heavily she watched her own frosty breath despaired in the night.

It was frightening. The feeling in her stomach was beginning to get worse, and her heart rate didn't seem like it was going to lower down anytime soon. She suddenly brought her hand to her lips. She didn't feel so well anymore. Wondering how long her stomach can hold down her lunch.

What was she doing here anyway? No matter how much she thought she could handle it, that wasn't true. A person like her didn't belong in a place like this, maybe she should turn back now. Go back home. And never come back. Though just the thought of giving up made her blood boil to the point of exploding. She was not a quitter. She spent so much time here to give up now.

Though now. As she stood in front of the bus stop she first got off. She knew her own feet had betrayed her. Though never the less she wasn't going to stay there long.

So with a big deep breath, she gripped tightly to the straps of her old beaten down JanSport backpack while she hesitantly put one foot in front of the other, while shutting her eyes tightly. "Here goes nothing!"

Before the girl got the chance to go anywhere she had already bumped into someone one, which caused her to fall backward. "O-owe!"

"Brat!"

It didn't take long to find out who she had bumped into, as the moment she had opened her eyes again she was already being lifted from the ground as a boy with tattoos all over his face gripped tightly to her shirt.

The girl's face went pale at the sound of the angry boy's voice which was slightly deep and horse. Though the part that causes her to break into a cold sweat was when his hand was already formed into a tight fist, ready to kill. "Do you know who I am!? Better watch was you're going, kid!"

"I-I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean to!" The girl was already in tears as she repeatedly apologized, again and again. "I'm sorry! Please let me go! I'll never do it again!"

The boy released her, causing her to fall in her ass. He released an angry grunt before speaking. "That ain't gonna cut it, kid. If you really want to be forgiven then you'll have to-" Though before the boy got a chance to continue, another person smacked him in the back of the head. "That's enough stupid, she didn't even bump into you."

The moment the girl had hit the floor she was already using her arms to shield herself for the brown haired boy. Though once she heard the sound of another girl, she slowly started to lower them.

"That doesn't matter! If Sis fell she could have gotten hurt! Or worse! This kid gotta pay!" The girl quickly raised her arms again when she saw the anger in the boy's face. This guy really looked like he was going to kill her!

"I'm okay. No harm was done, see?" This time it was another girls voice, though unlike the first girl, her voice sounded like bells. Her eyes slightly widened when she lowered her arms to see who this person was. Yes, the voice could not belong to anyone else. Her cheeks slightly reddened when she saw an angel kneeling before her. "Are you ok?" The angel asked with the most gentle smile she had ever seen.

"A-A-Am I dead?"

The girl laughed which caused her heart to flutter. _'What the hell? Am I a boy?!'_ "No, your not dead. Here let me help you up." The girl watched the other girls figure as she stood up and stuck her hand out to her. "Here."

For a second she didn't know if she should take it. Though her body betrayed her as it grabbed a hold of it. Though after she did, she knew she didn't regret it. "You don't look like your hurt. Good! I'm so relieved!" She said with a happy sigh.

"Thank you." She whispered as she lowered her head, averting her eyes.

"Yeah! You better be! You should be grateful that Sis has such a kind heart!" The girl quickly hid behind the angel when the scary tall boy barked at her. "I told you that was enough!" The other girl from before said punching the boy in the back of the head. "We're going to be late for our bus, so shut up and walk."

"I swear you're no fun." The boy sighed as he was being dragged by a girl with bright green eyes.

"You don't have to be scared." The girl's eyes slightly widened when the girl spoke. "He might seem scary, but he only worries. He's a good person at heart." The girl's smile was so bright and so addicting, it was impossible for her not to smile as well. "Right!"

"Ok, I have to go now. Take care!" The angel said as she began to walk away. Though as she did she stopped, as she quickly walked back and grabbed a hold of one of her hand. "This is Suna, also known as the place of the unlucky. I won't lie to you, this place is called that for a reason. But you should go home, a person like you won't make it here long." She slowly let her hands go, as the girls smile slowly turned into a frown, as she lowered her head. "Well, that is what I would say. If your reasons are stupid then go home, though if you have a good reason then stay, it won't be easy, not one bit. Though I guess you would know with that bruise and cut. Listen, it's not impossible. Not when you have someone to help you. I'll leave that ticket with you. Please take care." This time the angel really did leave though not before reassuring her

The girl looked down at her hand which now had one ticket and two band-aids. She gripped them tightly. "I'll go home! Thank you!" She yelled as she bowed deeply.

The so-called angel turned around, her long ingo hair moved as swiftly and gracefully as she did, as she smiled, then ran off.

"Geeez! Dummy! What do you think would have happened if you had missed this bus?" The green eyed girl said as she slightly gave her friend a chop on the top of her head.

"Sorry. It's just, she reminded me so much of myself."

"You can say that again, _Hinata_." The girl smiled as she looked out the window.

As the bus began to move, she whispered to herself. "I'm coming home, Konoha."

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

Sorry! I know this chapter was really short, but I'll make the next chapter long! I promise!


End file.
